Love, Perhaps
by Avandev
Summary: Bella is a dancer and one day her pianist falls sick just before an important performance and she meets Edward, the gorgeous new boy who happens to play the piano...One problem though: She has boyfriend, Mike Newton.
1. Crisis

**YAY!!! My first story!!**

**Crisis**

I was writing in the library. Snuggled in between the pages of my history textbook was my diary. I sneaked a few glances at the boy – probably the newcomer everybody's been talking about – opposite me. God, was he gorgeous. He had luscious bronze hair, beautiful green eyes and his lips...mm, yummy. I tore my eyes from his face and turned back to my diary. I was scribbling furiously, words pouring from my pen when my cell phone rang.

I swore. My face turned crimson as everybody turned around and shushed me. I pounced at my bag, Mariah Carey's "Hero" blaring from it. I dug around my bag with my hand for my cell phone. Damn..._Where in the world is it?_ By the time I felt my fingers wrap around it, the librarian was glaring angrily at me, which I responded with an apologetic smile (as if that will help). I grabbed it and dove under the table, clutching it to my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"Hello, Bella?" A hoarse voice croaked. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't quite figure out who it was. (Ewwo, Bewwa?)

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Megan. I'm sick." (Izz bee, Began. Ahbm seek.)

"Huh?"

"I'm sick!" I held the phone further from my ear to keep myself from going deaf. (Ahbm seek!)

"Oh." I wasn't sure where this was going.

"I can't play," Megan sighed. "I can't play for you tonight." So _that's_ why. (Ay can't pway for yoo doonigh.)

"W-Wait. You can't!" I stammered. "You can't do this to me. I need you. I–"

"I'm sorry, Bella. There's really nothing I can do. I'm really, really sorry..." The phone clicked off. (Ahbm surree, Bewwa. Ders vrilly nofing Ay can doo. Ahbm vrilly, vrilly suree…)

I stared at it for some time, my brain unable to process that information. I did the only this I knew how to do–I panicked. My fingers loosened around my cell phone and it dropped to the floor with a crack. I started to cry, big, heaving sobs escaping my throat. Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, I reached up and felt moisture on my face. How could I be so _weak_? Then, it hit me–I was crying, for God's sake, under a table, in a room full of people!

I looked up, snot and all, and saw everybody staring. It was _humiliating_. I wiped my face on my sleeve, trying to clean myself up. Warily, I stood up. Everybody lowered their eyes and pretended not to stare. I bit my lip and picked up my things. I could feel everybody's eyes burning into my back as I headed out. I could hear whispers of gossip and people sniggering behind me. Once again, my eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey!" A voice called out to me as I headed out the library. It was probably one of those persistent idiots whos sole mission was to make my life miserable.

"Wait!" I heard his footsteps louden. He was nearing me and I quickened my pace to escape.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted without looking back.

Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist. I whipped myself around angrily, prepared to fend of any snide remarks or comments he could possibly throw at me. My eyes widened immensely and my lips formed an "O" when I saw who _he_ was. It was the handsome library boy.

"You forgot your phone," he said. A small smile crept across those perfect lips.

I found myself staring at him and blushed. There was a strange tingling sensation up and down my arm. I looked down–his slender fingers were still wrapped around my wrist. He saw what I was staring at and let go of me, leaving a delicious burn on my skin.

I looked up and met his eyes. They were even more strikingly beautiful up close. Numbed, I plucked my cell phone carefully from him, muttered a simple thanks, and walked away, leaving him standing alone.

My body couldn't seem to understand this. _How could you walk away from _him? It screeched at me. I yearned for his touch. I wanted so much to turn around, go back, and just look into his gorgeous eyes. I wanted to know him, about everything. How would it feel to have his lips on mine...I shuddered. I barely know him and I am already falling head over heels for this guy.

Regardless to how my body might react to his (sigh.), I had more pressing issues to deal with–such as finding a replacement for Megan, my pianist. Why oh why can't Megan be sick some other day? I sighed. It wasn't Megan's fault, really, it was mine. I was the idiot who didn't make a tape when she had the chance (Idiot, idiot, IDIOT!).

I dropped my bag at the foot of the stairs leading up to the stage. I was in the school hall. To me, it is the most beautiful of all places in the school–there were the velvety curtains and the beautiful wooden stage which echoes with every step you take. Most important of all, there was an elegant, old grand piano standing proudly at a corner. I ran my fingers along the ivory keys, almost regretting not taking up piano instead of ballet and dance when the choice was mine to make.

I turned around and took a few deep breaths. Then, I walked over to centre stage and started to dance. It seemed strange and awkward at first, without the usual accompanying music, but gradually, it became easier. I could almost hear the soft tinkling music flowing from the piano. I danced for a while, enjoying myself. Suddenly, I realized I didn't know the song. So, how could I have imagined it?

I whirled around and saw him sitting there, still playing. He was staring at me with the most tranquil expression on his face. He didn't need to look at the keys. His fingers just seemed to move naturally, playing out every single note with precision. Slowly, the music dropped to a softer pitch and ended. He looked down for a moment, thinking, then up again.

"I'm Edward," he said with a grin. "And you are?"

"Bella," I replied automatically.

"Bella." It sounded like the most beautiful name on Earth when he said it. Bella," he repeated it again, feeling it on his lips, tasting it, like tasting fine wine. "What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Nothing is every wrong, not when you're around."

I almost said it, but, then...I didn't.

"Umm...it's nothing, really..." I said half-heartedly. I stared at my feet nervously. When I looked up, he was right there beside me.

"Come on," he coaxed. "You can tell me." His voice was soft, just loud enough to hear.

I looked up and met his startling green eyes. "My pianist...sick...can't play... no music..." I mumbled incoherently.

"Let me play for you," he said with a smile. "I can't be that bad!" he continued, an expression of mock hurt spreading across his face when he saw my blank expression.

"I'm sorry," I said weakly. "I...urh...need to get back to class!" I nodded enthusiastically and as if to emphasise my point, the bell rang. My hormones were killing me. I could not stand to be in the same room with him; it made me too nervous.

"Bella," he smiled kindly. "Class just ended. Free period was over hours ago."

"What?" I couldn't stifle a gasp. I started hyperventilating. "How-how could this happen? I cannot have cut class!" Charlie is going to kill me.

"Bella, you were sick so I took you home. How is that wrong?"

I calmed and nodded. Lying was an option. "How long have I been here?" I wondered out loud.

"Almost four hours," he replied.

"Four hours," I breathed, shaking my head. It didn't feel that long.

"So," he was smiling again. "What do you think of my offer?"

I handed him the sheet music. He did sounded good enough. "Can you play this for me?"

He took it and skimmed through the notes, With a confident smile, he strode towards the piano. He made an elaborate show of stretching and preparing before finally sitting down. He met my gaze and beckoned for me with a nod. I sat on the space beside him, not touching him, but close enough to smell him. I gladly inhaled, taking in his scent.

When he started playing, my breath caught in my throat. Megan had been playing this piece for weeks, and still, she makes mistakes, stumbling over the notes once in a while. But he, Edward, was playing it flawlessly with much ease. My jaw dropped, I was mesmerized and completely dumfounded.

"So," he was grinning widely, a playful glint in his eye. "Whaddaya think?"

I smiled. "You're hired."

* * *

**I would love to hear your opinions so...Review! Review! REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

**This Chapter is dedicated to my friend who passed away on September the ninth this year. This was her first year of high school. She was 13, like the rest of us. I wrote this poem is for her.**

**To Xue Xia:**

**Hours...Seconds...Minutes...**

**Cherished by all.**

**Why did you have to leave us?**

**On a ship that sails to the far horizon,**

**To the end.**

**Leaving us to walk the path of life,**

**Full of hardships,**

**Full of strife.**

**May you find peace in the heavens above.**

**For you'll always remain in our hearts,**

**The one we knew,**

**The one we loved.**

**We miss you =(**

* * *

Edward asked if I wanted to squeeze in a little bit of practice before the show, at his house, and I…actually agreed. Charlie is going to be so disappointed that, even after all the Don't-Follow-Strangers-Home-Because-They-Might-Be-Bad-People lectures he has drilled into my head, I complied almost immediately when Edward asked just because he was nice to me...and he's quite a looker (not that that _really_ is the reason I did agree), but I did need to practice and to get the stupid nerves out of my system. Well, come on, it's not as if he is going to turn out to be a sadistic serial killer who happens to play the piano really well and tends to seduce his female victims with his oh-so adorable smile before he murders them, right? Hah! It sounds ridiculous even to me!

I smiled, walking just a few paces behind Edward, happy to have convinced myself that I was doing the right thing and not just giving in to my hormones. I called home and left a message for Charlie's sake (I shuddered at thought of him holding a search party just because I went home a teensy bit late), quietly celebrating my cell phone's survival of its deadly plunge.

I followed Edward to the bicycle rack. He wheeled out a sleek, black bike and swung his leg over the seat. I paled. _OK, so maybe he is trying to kill me_. Why can't we just walk? I felt myself instinctively back away, shaking my head at the same time. Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

"Come on," he coaxed. "Don't be scared." He flashed me a most adorable crooked grin and I almost melted right there. My feet started towards him. I was attracted to him like a magnet. What I_ wouldn't_ do to be close with him.

I climbed on behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could feel the muscles beneath his shirt. Comfy. I could stay like this forever. When Edward started pedaling, I held on tight, pressing my cheek against his back.

Edward rode slowly most of the way. Whenever he sped up, I would clamp my eyes shut and my arms would tighten around his waist. When I did, he would turn and give me that crooked grin, which was quite soothing. I am surprised that I didn't suffocate him.

I loosened my hold when he told me we were almost there. I marveled when he rode up a steep slope with such ease; he didn't even break a sweat. Distracted, I was caught with surprise when the bike slid down the slope suddenly. I jerked backwards and almost fell off. I could hear Edward laughing amidst _my_ screaming. Jerk.

I stopped screaming when the bike slid to a stop and Edward attempted to release my vice-like grip on him. We were there (_Finally_). I blushed furiously when Edward took my hand and led me to the door. We hadn't even took two steps forward when my foot caught on a protruding stone and I started falling forwards, my arms flailing. I braced myself for the impact that...didn't come...

Edward had one arm wrapped around my waist and was pulling me upright with the other. "Are you alright?" His eyes were wide, of those filled with anxiety. He placed his hands lightly on my shoulders. "Did you get hurt?" He said, holding me at arms length, and looking at me from head to toe, in a way that was just a little uncomfortable.

"No, no I'm fine." I said and giggled. Edward stared at me incredulously. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I nodded and giggled even more. "Yes," I said smiling mischievously at him. "I'll bet you've never met a dancer this clumsy before."

"No," he said, suddenly thoughtful. "I've never met one so beautifully clumsy." His lips stretched into a wide grin.

I lowered my eyes with embarrassment. Before I could say anything, Edward tugged me towards the door. He unlocked it and we were inside. I gasped. Maybe it was the trees that made the house look humble from the outside, but inside, it was_ huge, _easily three or four times bigger than my house.

"Come _on_." Edward was already halfway up the staircase. I sighed. Boys – such an impatient lot. "Seriously – hurry up. I want to show you something." He turned his back and signaled for me to follow. I did and he led me up onto the second floor of the house.

"This is where the bedrooms are," he explained. "That's my parents', next to Jasper's and mine is right there. The others are for guests." He gestured so fast to each one that I couldn't catch up. Before I could start figuring out which was which, Edward was already on the move.

"I assume you're taking me to your room?" I asked. "Right?" He didn't answer, but turned to smile at me. He opened the door and gestured for me to go inside.

The room was full of musical instruments. Two guitars – One acoustic and one electric; a cello and a violin; a keyboard and a piano, including various instruments that I didn't recognize. I moved towards the piano, a smile attached to my face. It was almost similar to the one in our school hall, just newer and shinier. "It's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it!" Edward grinned enthusiastically. "Now, how about we start practicing?" he said, moving towards the piano. I raised a sceptic eyebrow at him. Here? He has _got_ to be kidding me. I can barely move without...Heck, I can't even move!

"Edward," I attempted to maneuver myself to where he was standing. "I think I'm going to need some more space." I almost knocked over some kind of instrument. "A_ lot_ more space."

He frowned. "I see what you mean...Do you think it will be big enough if we move all of this" he gestured around the room "out?"

I glanced around, trying to picture the room sans musical instruments. "Yeah, maybe." I grabbed hold of an intricate-looking thing with strings while Edward moved the guitars. I followed him into one of the guest rooms and put the instrument down.

I strummed the strings lightly with my fingers, feeling just a bit surprised with the sound it produced. "What is this?" I asked.

"It's something Mom bought from China," he explained. "Ancient instrument or something. I think it's called a..._goo-chang_." (Actually, it's gŭ zhēng)

I played around with it for a while. Then, I turned back to help Edward with his keyboard. When he saw me, he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked onto me, a serious expression on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. He must be worrying about the well-being of his precious and extremely expensive keyboard in my clumsy hands. "There's no reason to worry. I won't break it."

He let me take it form his hands wordlessly. There was no protest. Nothing. _And_ there is still that funny look on his face.

I cocked my head sideways, cross-examining his face. _What is he doing standing there like that?_ I wondered. Balancing the keyboard on one arm, I waved a hand in front of his face. There was no response. I wiggled and snapped my fingers. Still nothing. Now, I'm getting peeved. Is he daydreaming? I thought incredulously.

I stood on my toes and spoke loudly in his ear. "Edward, these stuff won't move itself, you know." Smirking, I watched as he woke from the dreamlike state he was in. He gave me a wide grin, took the keyboard back from me and just walked away. What is up with him? The grin currently sporting looked as if it was plastered permanently on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Walking backwards, I kept my eyes on his face, but there was nothing there to betray his thoughts. Judging from the smile on his face, I assumed they were pleasant.

I groaned with frustration–I_ hated_ not knowing. It was the reason why I couldn't stand surprises. My curiosity would be the death of me. And now, I don't think I can stand it any longer.

"Edward," I said warningly. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I swear I'll–" Owwwwww!

I bumped my hip on something hard and losing my balance, fell on top of it. God that hurt! I guess walking backwards is not one of my strong suits. It took all my control not to let out the string of expletives that I keep locked-up for occasions like this, but at least I'll survive…I think. I winced when I saw what I had landed on. The bruise stretching from my hip to the lower part of my back will heal after a while, but it's just too bad I can't say the same for Esme's instrument.

I had knocked it from the table and landed on it with a thud. And a sharp twang. And _another_ twang. Oh shit.

I rolled over onto my knees to examine the damage. Two of its strings had snapped. Other than that, it was basically fine. The wooden paneling of the floor though, has a permanent dent in it. Guess the Chinese really knew their thing, which is good and bad at the same time. I flinched slightly when I felt a soft prod on the tender flesh of my hip.

"Are you OK? Edward asked tentatively. He was right behind me, his fingers just grazing the surface of my skin.

"It's nothing," I said reassuringly and tried standing up to prove it. Not the brightest idea. "Aaaah!" I sucked in a breath through clenched teeth and sat right back down. I saw Edward flinch in a corner of my eye.

"Let me help you with that," he said and lifted me, carefully avoiding my soon-to-be bruise. He took me downstairs to the living room and carefully left me on a recliner there. A moment later, he was back with a bottle of ointment.

He was about to dab some of it on my back when his fingers paused centimeters away from my skin. "May I?" he turned to me and asked. I nodded hesitantly, not sure how I should answer.

He rubbed my back while we talked. He told me about his last school and his friends there. I felt a stab of jealousy when he told me about his past relationships with girls, but mostly, he talked about his family. His brother Jasper was two years older than us, at seventeen, while his other brother was twenty-three. I told him about Charlie as well and Reneé.

I began to feel comfortable after a while. The intimacy didn't bother me at all. It was as if we had been this way forever and didn't just met earlier today.

I fell asleep there thinking pleasant thoughts. I dreamt about Edward and I being together. I've never met anyone like him. He was the perfect guy.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who waited for this chapter. It has been a long time since I posted the first, but there's been so much to do (I had my last examination for the year) and so much has happened...Please review!!! (I get soo happy when i get one.)**


	3. Lucky Or Not?

**Finally, this is up. My butt hurts but its worth it. I think. I hope you like it =) I've changed the title of this story because I think the old one didn't quite fit. I just put it up as a temporary one until I thought of one and I'm still not sure if this new one will stay (the plot has changed so much it's almost 100% different now). If you have any suggestions of what the title should be, let me know!**

**Edward POV.**

**Lucky Or Not?**

It was strangely calming to watch her sleep. She just looks so peaceful. I stood and covered her with a spare blanket I took from the guest room, wondering all the while what she was dreaming about. She frowned and smiled and even pouted in her sleep. It was sweet yet hilarious at the same time.

"Edward...Edward," a muffled murmur caught my attention. I turned around, expecting to see my mother home, but there was nobody there.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me down next to her. I turned back to her and watched with amazement when her lips formed my name. She was saying my name. Unconsciously. She said it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. It brought a smile to my face.

I sat down on the floor beside her without letting go of her hand and before I realize it, I started stroking her hair, running my fingers through her hair and caressing her face. I ran a finger lightly across her cheek and down her jaw line. She stirred a little and I withdrew, my heart beating wildly in my chest.

My brow creased with frustration and I turned away. I clenched my fists and imagined steel chains holding them to my sides. I had no permission to touch her, but I couldn't resist. It was as if some force is pulling me towards her and I am not putting up any resistance.

"Edward…" she pouted. I immediately offered my hand. This time she pulled it close to her and held it to her face. I could feel her lips moving against the palm of my hand.

Her actions broke through the seal of my chains. I freed my other hand and continued where I left off. Her skin was smooth to touch. I marveled at the beauty of her face. She looked like an angel and it took my breath away. I closed my eyes and savoured the moment.

It took me by surprise when she suddenly woke. "Edward?" she said groggily. She smiled when she saw my hand in hers. "What time is it?"

"Umm…" I glanced at my watch. It was hard to concentrate when she was tracing patterns at the back of my hand. "Almost six, why?

"WHAT???" Bella shrieked. She pulled my wrist to her and twisted my arm to get a better view of my watch. Her eyes bulged and she started breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. "I'm supposed to be there at eight and Seattle is two hours away!" I swore silently under my breath.

Bella looks down at herself. "I'm not dressed yet," she says and turns towards me. "Holy shit, I'm not dressed yet!" She lets go of my hand abruptly and rushes upstairs. Moments later she shouts down, "Edward, where's my bag?"

"Edward! What are you doing standing there? Help me!" I watch in amazement as she rushes up and down the stairs, searching everywhere for her it. "Bella?" I called out to her. "It's right here." I held it up.

She rushes down again and snatches her bag out of my hands. "You–hurry up and get dressed." She disappears again before I can answer her. Minutes later she emerged in a form-fitting leotard and I couldn't help but gawk at her perfect figure.

"I thought I told you to get dressed!" Her eyes were wide with exasperation and I fingered my shirt incredulously. "What's wrong with this?"

She thrusts her unzipped bag into my hands and goes up the stairs, leaving me in a state of confusion. "Will it kill you to wear something a bit more formal?"

"Wait here. I'll go find you something," She ran upstairs.

_Where the hell is she going? _I stretched my neck to look, but I couldn't see her. "Bella?"

"_Wait here. I'll go find you something." _My eyes widened immensely. She couldn't possibly mean–

"Bella! You can't go in there!" Damn.

I cringed as I recalled the awful sight of my bedroom and mentally cursed myself. During the few days that I had stayed here, I hadn't cleaned-up, not once. I didn't see any reason to, I hardly even spend time there.

There was unfinished pizza on the table, crumpled music sheets on the floor and dirty laundry practically clinging to every available surface. The room looked as if it ad been hit by an atomic bomb. It even smelled that way.

I tried to go after her, but my foot caught on the edge of the carpet and I fell face first on the carpet with Bella's bag still in my hands. Her clothes spilled out of it and all over the floor.

I groaned and rolled onto my back. My head hurt where it hit the floor.

"Edward?" I tried to open my eyes but my vision clouded and my head lolled back on the floor. Someone attempted to pull me up.

"Bella," I mumbled. "Don't go in there–"

"What are you talking about? Emmett, get him on the couch." My brow creased. Emmett? And that sounded like…Esme!

Immediately, I sat upright and cracked my head against Emmett's abnormally hard one. "Ahhh!! Jesus _Christ_!" I lay back down on the floor. "What the heck are you doing here, Emmett?"

"Laughing at you," he said with an amused smirk, helping me up. "But the better question is: What the heck were _you_ doing here, bro? And with whom?" His booming laughter once again filled the room.

"What?" I frowned and massaged the swelling bump on my head. This was getting too confusing.

"Yes, Edward. What _were_ you doing here?" I turned to look at Esme who shook her head and tried to suppress her laughter. Both of them were staring very pointedly at the floor and I followed their gaze.

"Shit," I bent down and started picking up Bella's clothes and umm…other _personal_ belongings. The heat on my cheeks was starting to rise and I turned my head to avoid them noticing. "Look, it's not what you think–

"I'm home!" Oh no, Jasper. I quickened my pace, so hopefully–

"Hello! What's this?" Reluctantly, I looked up and dangling from Jasper's finger was Bella's bra.

"Give me that!" I snapped and grabbed it. I blushed furiously and regretted being born with brothers for the first time in my life. Perfect timing, as always. I stuffed her things into the bag and braced myself for the oncoming attack.

At that moment, Bella chose to appear...

"Here, wear this, it's the only thing that is decent in your closet, and you really should clean your room, you're worst than…" Her voice trails off. Her eyes traveled back and forth from Emmett and Jasper to Esme to me.

"Umm...Hello," she said softly and turned to me with an expression of utter confusion.

Emmett's eyebrows went up…way up. "She's still here?" he sniggered.

"Who are they?" Bella mouthed.

I shook my head and sighed. Esme, Emmett and Jasper would be too happy to explain.

"I'm Esme, and this is Emmett and Jasper. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. My name's Bella Swan." She shook hands with each of them.

I took the clothing bag and left before any of them could launch a full-on interrogation.

The suit Bella had picked out was brand-new. It was something that Esme had bought for me in anticipation for events like this, but unless Emmett got married, I never thought I would ever wear it. I pulled it on and surprisingly it wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be.

I went back to the living room and to my surprise Bella was chatting with them with ease as if they'd known each other for years.

I cleared my throat loudly to catch her attention and pointed at my watch.

"Oh, right!" She stands up. "I have to go somewhere. It's really nice talking to all of you."

"Where are you going?" Esme said, standing up. She was certainly not finished with her. "Edward, where are you going dressed like that?" She asked innocently.

I sighed. "We're in a hurry and it's a long story."

"We have time." Jasper leaned back and rested his feet on the coffee table, earning a smack on the back of the head from Esme.

I gave in and attempted to explain everthing as fast as I could. "BellahasarecitaltonightinSeattlebutherpianistissicksoI'mgoingtoplayforherandnowshe'srunninglatebecauseofmeandwereallyreallyhavetogonoworwewon'tmakeitintime." I finished in just one breath.

"Right." She started to pull me towards the door. "Charlie's probably wondering where I am, so I guess I'd better get going."

"We can take you." I shot a pleading look at Esme, silently begging her not to go on. "It's been such a long time since I've been to one." And was once again, ignored.

"That's not necessary." I poked Bella in the back and urged her to keep walking.

"Yeah," Bella backed me up. "I need to pick up a friend, anyway, so I don't think we'll fit."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Emmett grinned widely. "My car's pretty big."

"And we can squeeze," added Jasper. I shot him a cold stare.

Esme nodded. I narrowed my eyes at them. They were clearly joying this.

I looked at Bella and she shrugged. "I don't see why not. I'll call Alice."

Still bitter, I helped Be Emmett's jeep and turned back to face them.

"Is torturing me that fun?" I demanded.

"Yes," Jasper said. He doubled over with laughter when I punched him on the shoulder. "But I do admit, you are quick. How long have we been here?" I glared and held up a fist at him as a warning.

"Not even a week," Esme clarified. "I like her," Esme said more seriously as her motherly instincts kick in. "She seems to be a nice girl."

"Lucky finding a girl in a place like this," Emmett chuckled.

"You're right," I smiled at them for the first time that evening. "I am lucky."

* * *

**You probably know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyway: REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


End file.
